


uuwi rin sa'yo

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jongin Kim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, M/M, Omega Kyungsoo Do, family!AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Paalala ni Jongin sa asawa--umuwi ng maaga.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	uuwi rin sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> medyo binago ko yung prompt i hope prompter will still like this story at sana kayong mga mambabasa rin ay matuwa sa aking first ever entry sa fic fest na ito.
> 
> have some dose of kaisoo!

"Mahal, wag ka papagabi ah. Mahirap na maraming gago dis-oras ng gabi."

Hindi naman sa naghihigpit si Jongin sa asawa niyang si Kyungsoo. Gusto lang naman niya na makauwi ng ligtas ito. Mahirap na at talamak sa bansa nila ang pambabastos sa mga omega.

Humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng asawa pati na rin sa kambal na anak nilang sina Insoo at Jongsoo na kamukhang-kamukha ni Jongin samantalang hindi naman si Jongin ang nagdala sa dalawa, pero mas malakas talaga ang genes ni alpha Jongin dahil miski mga bata ay pawang mga alpha rin.

"Uuwi ako maaga. Promise." Buntong hininga. "Wag lang sana sila magpakalunod sa alak mamaya." Nanatiling nakalebel si Kyungsoo sa height ng mga anak at hinawi niya ang buhok ng mga ito. "Insoo, Jongsoo, behave lang ah? Aalis muna si Papa."

"San po kayo punta?" Tanong ni Insoo na nakanguso na at nanlalaki ang mga butas ng ilong. "Di pwede ako sama?"

"Papa, sama na lang po kami ni Insoo!" Talon naman ni Jongsoo sa kabilang gilid niya, nakanguso rin.

Manang-mana talaga kay Jongin. Pareho ring clingy kay Kyungsoo

"Gustuhin ko man pero hindi pwede kasi sa pang-matandang lugar pupunta si Papa. Bawal dun mga bata." Simpleng pagpapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa mga anak.

"Bakit po bawal?" Ingit ni Insoo.

Medyo nablanko si Kyungsoo at hindi na alam kung ano ang sasabihin sa mga anak kaya tumingala siya sa kanyang alpha at humingi ng tulong sa pamamagitan ng tingin.

Isang tingin lang din ni Jongin sa kanya at to the rescue na ang butihin niyang asawa.

Dinampot ni Jongin si Insoo at kinarga. "Hay. Anak, gagala kasi sila ng mga friends ni Papa Soo. Sila lang pwede magkakasama. Matatanda lang--"

"Daddy, up up!" Gusto rin magpakarga ni Jongsoo at bilang marupok si Jongin sa mga anak, dinampot din niya si Jongsoo at kinarga. Balewala ang bigat ng mga anak dahil kaya naman silang suportahan ng laki ng katawan ni Jongin.

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at sinuklay ang buhok ni Jongsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang mag-aama.

Nanatiling nakanguso si Insoo at hindi na sumagot pa.

"Papa, dadala ka po ba Jabee?" Tanong ni Jongsoo bigla na ikinalundag din ng puso bigla ni Insoo.

"Papa Jabee! Jabee!"

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at mahinang napatawa si Jongin. "Mga anak, naku, baka pagkauwi ni Papa niyo sarado na Jollibee. Next time na lang mga anak ah?"

"Aww." Sambit ni Jongsoo.

Si Insoo, ngumuso lang.

Pumisil si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng mga anak. "Next time punta tayo sa Jollibee. Pero sa ngayon, wala muna pasalubong si Papa ah, kasi baka gabihin ako."

Tumikhim si Jongin at minatahan ang omega. Ayaw niya talaga magpagabi ang omega.

Kumurot na lang si Kyungsoo sa braso ng asawa.

"Wag magpagabi. Mag-Grab ka na lang din pauwi pero ingat pa rin." Bilin ni Jongin sa kanya at nilakad na siya nito palabas ng kanilang gate.

"Oo na. Di ako sobrang magpapagabi promise."

Matic na nagtama na muli ang kanilang mga labi para sa mariing halik.

"Papa, kiss din!"

"Papa kiss kiss!"

Nguso naman ng mga anak at nagpahalik si Kyungsoo sa mga anak sa kanyang pisngi.

Malaway pero okay lang sa kanya.

Siya'y napabungisngis. "Sige na, alis na ako. Jongin, yung pagkain ng mga bata ah? Ikaw na muna bahala sa kanila."

"Mn." Tango ni Jongin sa kanya, karga-karga pa rin ang mga anak na akala mo dumbell lang kung buhatin niya. "Ingat ka."

Kumaway si Kyungsoo sa mag-aama niya at lumakad na papalayo.

* * *

Sanay naman na si Jongin alagaan ang mga anak ng siya lang. Pero may mga pagkakataon pa rin na nangangapa siya tulad na lang nang may pinapahanap na laruan si Insoo na hindi niya mahanap, nang ubos na pala ang baby oil ng kambal at di niya alam san nakalagay ang stock na kakabili lang ni Kyungsoo nang mag-grocery ito nitong nakaraang linggo. Medyo nahirapan din siya sa pagprepare ng kakainin ng mga anak. Na-prepare naman niya pero not as perfect sa nagagawa ni Kyungsoo. Isa pa, nagsabay mag-pupu ang mga anak. Buti na lang at dalawa ang banyo nila sa bahay na nasa taas at baba kaya ang ending--taas baba din siya pagkasigaw ng mga anak ng, "Daddy, finish na!"

Nakakapagod maging househusband sa araw na iyon pero worth it naman dahil mahal na mahal niya ang mga anak at well deserved ni Kyungsoo ang lumabas din kung minsan.

Pero ang totoo niyan, hindi naman talaga palalabas ang kanyang omega. Taong-bahay itong si Kyungsoo na bukod sa pagiging househusband ay gumagawa rin siya ng mga pastries bilang paninda online. Pandagdag gastos rin ito para sa kanilang pamilya.

Nagkataon lang na may galaan ang barkada ni Kyungsoo noong high school kaya nakalabas ito sa araw na iyon.

Nangapa man din si Jongin sa pag-aalaga sa mga anak, ayaw din naman niyang istorbohin ang asawa dahil gusto niya mag-enjoy ito kasama ang mga kaibigan. Ayaw naman niyang bigyan ng sakit ng ulo si Kyungsoo gayong nasa labas ito. Ayaw din naman niya na bigla na lang ito umuwi para lang asikasuhin silang mag-aama.

Sa ngayon, gusto niya walang iisipin si Kyungsoo kundi ang mag-enjoy lang.

Siesta na at tulog na ang mga bata sa tabi niya.

Pinagmasdan maigi ni Jongin ang mga anak na bunga ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Kamukhang-kamukha niya ang mga anak. Ilong lang ata ang nakuha ng mga ito kay Kyungsoo.

Pinanood niyang matulog ang kambal. "Kelan kaya tayo magkakaroon ng mini-Papa Soo niyo no?"

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin sa saya na nararamdaman dahil parang kailan lang nung una silang magkita ni Kyungsoo. Nung unang beses na dinala siya ng samyo nito sa kanya.

Tandang-tanda pa rin niya kung paano siya sungitan ng omega. Kung paano sila naging close at kung ano ang atmospera noong nag-mate na sila hanggang sa napunta sa kasalan at heto't nakagawa na rin sila ng kambal.

Dahil sa mga munting alaala na mga yun, napapikit din si Jongin at nakatulog rin ng mahimbing.

* * *

Hapon na at buryo si Jongin.

Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang makipaglaro sa mga anak. In fact ginawa na nga siyang sasakyan ng kambal ng sumakay ang dalawa sa likuran niya.

Ginawa pa nga siyang kabayo ng dalawa pero wala naman siyang reklamo roon basta masaya ang mga chikiting nila ni Kyungsoo.

Alas singko na at pagod na si Jongin sa pagiging sasakyan ng mga anak kaya wala na siyang magawa.

Wala din namang entertaining sa Facebook at palabas sa T.V hanggang sa--naisipan niyang mag-karaoke na lang.

"Hello, hello, hello." Mic test niya matapos i-set up ang Wow Magic Sing.

Samantala, naputol ang paglalaro ng mga anak nang lumapit sila kay Jongin.

"Daddy!!" Hila nila sa laylayan ng damit ng tatay nila at matic na alam na agad ni Jongin na gustong magsalita ng mga anak sa mikropono.

"Hewo, hewo, hewo." Salita ni Insoo sa mic samantalang kumanta naman ng Twinkle Twinkle Little Star si Jongsoo na ikinatuwa ni Jongin. Ni-record pa nga niya iyon lalo na nung sumali na rin si Insoo sa pag-duet kasama ang kambal.

Nang makapamili na ng mga kanta si Jongin, kinuha muna niya ang mikropono sa mga anak at sila ay pinakiusapan, "Kanta muna si Daddy ah?"

"Owkay!" Sagot ng kambal bago bumalik sa pagkalkal ng mga laruan sa toy box nila.

At nagsimula na si Jongin kumanta ng mga paborito niyang kantahin sa karaoke.

Unang kanta ang theme song niya para sa pinakamamahal niyang asawa--Your Love by Alamid.

Usually, may pagka-mahiyain si Jongin kumanta dahil hindi naman niya ito forte kumpara kay Kyungsoo na may talent sa pagkanta. Kaya naman sa tuwing kumakanta siya sa karaoke ay may kahinaan dahil ayaw niyang marinig siya ng iba. Kaso, dahil sila lang naman ng mga anak sa bahay, bahagya niyang nilakasan ang pagkanta niya, dinamdam bawat salita sa liriko dahil ang kantang ito ay alay niya lamang kay Kyungsoo.

Mahal na mahal niya si Kyungsoo. Sobra. Nag-uumapaw.

From Your Love ay napunta na rin siya sa ibang genre ng kanta. Kumanta rin siya ng Just Once, Two Less Lonely People In The World, Napakasakit Kuya Eddie, Anak, Usok hanggang sa napunta sa With You ni Chris Brown na paboritong kantahin ni Kyungsoo kaya kilig na kilig na naman siya habang kumakanta.

Dahil napapatagal na rin ang pagkanta niya, lalo lang nabawasan ang pagkahiya niya at tumayo na siya para humanda sa pagbirit. From Bohemian Rhapsody, napunta sa Born This Way ni Lady Gaga hanggang sa tumunog na ang unang melody ng Let It Go sa pelikulang Frozen ay sinugod na siya ng mga anak at sabay sabay silang kumanta.

Nakaluhod siya sa lapag para lumebel sa mga anak na nakasiksik sa kanya.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

Ang nakakatawa pa sa tono ng mag-aama, lahat sila naka-falsetto.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

Natatawa si Jongin sa pagkanta nilang tatlo. Ano kaya magiging reaksyon ni Kyungsoo kung naririto siya sa mga sandaling ito?

Sa huli, hinayaan ni Jongin ang mga anak na kumanta kahit na bulul-bulol sila sa kanilang Ingles. May mga pagkakataon na sinabayan pa rin niya ang mga ito hanggang sa natapos na ang kanta at lahat sila ay nagpalakpakan matapos makakuha ng 92 na score.

Hindi kapani-paniwala pero masaya ang mga bata, masaya din si Jongin.

Sa pagiging kumportable na ni Jongin sa pagkanta, all out na siya lalo na't nang Barbie Girl na ang sumunod na kanta.

Jumoin na rin ang mga anak sa gilid niya marinig pa lang ang umpisa ng kanta. Ito kasi ang kanta sa laruang cellphone na umiilaw ng kambal noon kaya alam nila ang kantang ito.

Nang may pagsayaw pa kahit na siya ay alpha at inaasahang siga lang lagi at aggressive, hindi naman ganun si Jongin. Dahil para sa kanya, miski alpha ka, kahit ano lang basta kumportable ka doesn't make you any less alpha. Wala naman yan kung alpha, beta o omega ka. Para sa kanya, dapat lahat pantay-pantay lang. Walang standards, walang expectations. Just be someone who you are.

Kaya naman todo bigay si Jongin at ang mga anak sa pagsayaw at pagkanta ng Barbie Girl.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

Mostly puro talon at palakpak lang naman sina Insoo at Jongsoo at itong si Jongin ang parang tanga na gumegewang-gewang lang kahit na dancer naman talaga siya. Pero wala naman siya pake basta masaya silang mag-aama.

Ginaya pa ni Jongin ang boses ng lalaki sa kanta sa parteng:

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

Sabay palit muli ng boses pambabae sa lirikong:

_uu-oooh-u_

_uu-oooh-u_

Pagkaulit muli sa korus, mas lalong ginalingan ni Jongin ang pagkanta. Di alintana na alas-siyete na ng gabi at bumukas na ang gate sa labas at may tao na na nagmamasid sa kanila sa kanilang likuran.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

_uu-oooh-u_

_uu-oooh-u_

"Papa!!"

"Papa Choo!"

Sa gulat ni Jongin na napahinto sa nakakatawang posisyon ng pagsayaw niya, pagkalingon niya ay naririto na si Kyungsoo.

Nakayakap agad ang mga bata sa binti ng kanilang Papa at nahimasmasan na si Jongin. Binaba niya ang mikropono at napakurap pagkatingin sa orasan.

"M-Mahal, ang aga mo ata." Bati niya sa asawa na sa di rin inaasahan ay may bitbit na pasalubong na Jollibee para sa mga anak. Hininaan muna niya ang tugtog ng karaoke para magkarinigan sila ng kadadating lang na asawa.

"Woah may Jabee!"

"Jabee!!"

Nagsaya ang mga bata sa paperbag ng Jollibee na dala ni Kyungsoo at inabot ng omega ang kani-kanilang mga fries muna.

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. "Ahuh, e, ikaw, nagsaing ka na ba?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at napa-shit ng mahina. Na-carried away siya masyado sa pagkanta at di na rin niya napansin ang kalat ng mga anak sa sala nila.

Napalunon siya dahil tiyak na mapagsasabihan siya ni Kyungsoo pero dun siya nagkamali.

Nilapitan siya ng asawa at humalik ito sa kanyang labi.

"Maaga kami umuwi kasi ayaw din nila magpagabi. Sige na, kanta ka lang dyan ng Barbie Girl, ako na mag-sasaing."

At ng ganun lang kadali, dumiretso na si Kyungsoo sa kanilang kusina habang nakasunod ang kambal sa kanya.

"Tren tren choo choo!" Pasimuno ni Kyungsoo na ginaya na rin ng mga anak.

At napakamot na lang si Jongin sa batok sa hiya pero bakit pa nga ba siya mahihiya kung nahuli siya ng asawa na kumakanta ng Barbie Girl?

Napatawa na lang siya at sinundan ang pamilya sa kusina.

_Epilogue_

Magkayakap sa dilim at handa na para matulog, kinamusta ni Jongin ang galaan ng asawa.

"San kayo pumunta kanina?" Balot na balot niya ang mabango niyang omega ng mga braso at hita niya. Sakop na sakop niya ang pinakamamahal niyang si Kyungsoo.

"Sa Maginhawa. Samgyup, milktea, naglaro kami ng card games tas kwentuhan lang. Ayaw din nila magpagabi kasi nga may kanya-kanya nang mga pamilya rin."

"Ang bagets ng hang-out niyo ah." Tawa ni Jongin sabay halik sa matambok na pisngi ng omega.

"Namiss nila so okay lang naman sa akin kung ano trip nila. E, ikaw, Barbie Girl pala ah?" Asar ni Kyungsoo sa alpha sabay bungisngis.

Ngumuso si Jongin at tsaka pumaibabaw sa omega. Matic naman na napakapit si Kyungsoo sa malalaking bisig ng alpha.

Tumitig ito sa kanya at ngumisi. "Cute ko ba kanina?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo, may cute na ngiti sa labi.

"Cute huh, e, Soo, pano kung gawa na rin tayo ng Barbie girl natin soon?" Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Jongin at pisil ni Kyungsoo sa mga braso nito.

"Bakit soon pa kung pwede naman na ngayon.”

At mukhang may mapupuntahan naman ang pag-uwi ng maaga ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga sandaling iyon, desidido na silang gumawa ng kanilang Barbie Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading at sana makapag-iwan kayo ng comments so i'll know your thoughts about this fic!
> 
> thank you rin sa mods ng fest na ito at mabuhay ang tagalog ficdom!


End file.
